The present invention generally relates to a music lesson system that supports, through a network, lessons of musical instruments having performance controls such as a keyboard, and relates to a machine readable medium storing a music training program.
Conventionally, people learn music by commuting to music schools or music lesson rooms providing music lesson facilities such as musical instruments, or by taking correspondence courses in which a student sends a recording medium such as a magnetic tape recorded with his or her musical performance and the corrected performance is fed back to the student for exercise, or by self-learning with using textbooks and with listening model performance.
In the conventional music lesson systems, no network is used for lesson or, even if a network is used, it is limited to a certain space such as lesson rooms. Another problem is that, because music performance heavily depends on human sensibilities, standalone use of a music lesson apparatus does not help students learn music.